Unexpected Visitor
by jamesriplily
Summary: Harry awakes one morning to an familiar face waiting on the doorstep. He finds out he cannot hide forever. Slash.
1. Surprise!

Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or any of JK's writings. Any references to other materials are unintentional unless otherwise stated. Any insult or inference is also unintentional.

Summary: Harry awakes one morning to find an unexpected guest at his front door. Post Canon. Harry has defeated Voldemort, the war is over. He has graduated from Hogwarts and is living in muggle London.

* * *

At the sound of the doorbell, Harry James Potter began trying to drag himself out of bed. Harry was a barman/slave in a slightly dubious 'mens' club in Soho called Glitterati, dubbed by the staff and its not too salubrious regulars Shitterati, because it was. But it paid the bills and gave Harry time to do some private tutoring to crappy Hogwarts students during the day. However, this particular morning, for it was morning, eight o'clock in the morning to be precise, Harry had only been asleep for two hours. The person at the door was very persistent.

"Alright, alright I'm bloody coming" groaned Harry as he pulled is towel robe over his naked body and made his way towards the front door of his flat. "Jeez, you'd think it was the heir of bloody Slytherin for the fuss you're bloody making" The doorbell continued to chime loudly. "For God's sake, SHUT UP!" yelled Harry towards the door, finally reaching it and flinging it open.

"Bloody Hell." Whispered the boy-who-lived. Standing on the doorstep was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

flashback

"Don't worry Harry. I wont ever come looking for you. You and I are finished. One night is enough for a lifetime, don't you think?"

Malfoy was leaving his bed. Getting up, removing the charms around the four-poster, slipping on his invisibility cloak. His heart was breaking as he looked at the Gryffindor lying next to him.

"It would never work Harry. You and me. We are made to be enemies. Lets not try and change fate, huh?"

He left, his heart broken and Harry's in tatters.

End flashback

* * *

"Draco. What the hell happened to you?"

Malfoy looked like he had had seven bells of shit kicked out of him.

"I got seven bells of shit kicked out of me, Harry. What does it look like?"

"Who was it?" Harry wasn't entirely sure why he was asking. It had to be someone from their world, or Malfoy would never have come to him for help.

"Bloody Wealsey twins. It seems they think that I was on the Dark Lords side when you defeated him, and decided to take the piss by getting a little bit of five-year-old revenge."

"Oh shit. Never mind them, are you alright?" The protective side of Harry which had always kicked in around Draco hadn't ever faded with the years; he still didn't want to see the blonde hurting in any way.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Potter. Still out to protect Draco, aren't you?" snapped the blonde.

"If you don't want help why are you on my doorstep?" countered Harry.

"Maybe I just got horny, maybe I just fancied a little bit of the past."

"Like you'd ever do that. Why are you here? Fuck it, we'll discuss this when I've fixed you up. Whiskey?" Harry moved fast, fetching wipes and plasters at the same time as a large whiskey for Draco and a very strong coffee for himself, to try and avoid wanting to go straight back to bed.

Draco sank down onto the sofa with a sigh of relief as Harry passed him the drink. He downed half of it without even looking at it.

"Jesus that's strong Harry."

As Harry patched up Draco's wounds they sat in silence, both trying to figure out quite what was going on. He finished, and sat back on the sofa next to his old enemy, cradling the big mug of strong black coffee.

"Draco, how did you find me? I'm hidden. Barely anyone in our world knows where I am, no one knows what I'm doing. Why you?"

"They may look for you using wizarding tactics, Harry, but none of them ever tried a phone book."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed that. This may seem familiar, I have posted it before, but my account was closed. Previously Parseltonguediarist if that rings a bell? Please RR because I lost all my reviews and I'm so so so sad

love you all

lily


	2. Heavens Door

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or any of JK's writings. Any references to other materials are unintentional unless otherwise stated. Any insult or inference is also unintentional.

Summary: Draco explains his presence.

* * *

"So you found me. Then what. Why come looking? What you find is always what you want Draco. What if I was shacked up with Ron?"

"Up until that moment, I had hoped you had taste." Sneered Draco. "In Dumbledore's name, tell me he isn't sitting naked in the next room."

"Not that I'd be jealous" he added hastily.

"Seriously Draco, what happened last night that George and Fred found you? They would have been in Muggle London, right? Way to close by for my liking."

"I was in a club in Soho, called Glitterati. Gorgeous bar-staff, by the way, you'd love it." Harry interrupted him.

"I work there Malfoy. I am bar-staff. And gorgeous. But Glitterati is a shit-hole."

"Ah yes. I have to admit that was how I inititally found you. Never remembered the guy who looked a bit like you who ordered way too many Complicated Martinis? That was me. Glamour charm. Anyhow, they saw me on my way home last night, dressed in black trousers, tight black trosuers and a pink silk shirt, the one I am still wearing part of, in fact. And don't call me Malfoy."

For the first time, Harry really looked at Malfoy. He saw the ripped black trousers, covered in dirt. He saw the remnants of the pink silk shirt the blonde man had been wearing the night before. He saw the muscles and light covering of blonde hair revealed by the lack of shirt. He saw the body he had held, the lips he had kissed and the mind he had explored. Harry bit his lip.

"So why here Draco? You get beaten up, apparate home and fix yourself up. Don't come knocking on Heaven's door, cause he wants to go back to sleep."

"Bloody hell Harry, for such a streetwise little bar-man, who makes such bloody good Complicated Martinis, you really are a bit thick." He glared at Harry over the top of the whiskey glass, glaring, but at the same time drinking in every inch of the black haired man's form.

"I'm gay, Harry."

"Really? Me too." Smiled the Gryffindor slowly. "Would never have guessed though. Pink shirt, spending time in Glitterati, drinking frigging Complicated Martinis. All the hallmarks of a very straight man to me Draco."

"You, Potter? Bi, yes, gay? Really? You learn something every day. Incidentally, I have learned two things today. The other is that Fred and George Weasley are very good with their fists."

"So if you're gay Draco, and me too, why are we sitting on this sofa and not lying on it?"

"Because if I was lying on anything Potter, it would be you."

Harry reached across and touched Draco's pale cheek, unchanged in their five years apart. He was surprised at the other man's reaction. Having expected to be beaten off, having Draco simply close his eyes for a moment was very weird for Harry.

He leant forwards and lightly kissed the small man on the lips.

"You haven't changed Drake" he whispered. "You still taste just the same."

"Some things never change Harry. The best things. I'm one of them. Enjoy it while you can."

"Then I will." Taking Draco into his arms, Harry stood up, and, lifting the blonde off the floor, carried him into his bedroom.

* * *

AN: Enjoy I hope, pleaser RR, I lost all my reviews for the first copy of this story when ff closed me down as parseltonguediarist. So cookies to those who do….

Love to all

Llily


	3. Coffee and Snape

Summary: Coffee and men only come in one variety for Draco.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or any of JK's writings. Any references to other materials are unintentional unless otherwise stated. Any insult or inference is also unintentional.

* * *

Harry lay next to Draco as the beautiful blonde slept, looking more at peace than Harry had ever seen him. His hair, rumpled and messy, almost as bad as Harry's own, spread over his pale face and the dark blue of Harry's bed-sheets. Suddenly, Draco sat bolt upright.

"Harry. I don't care how good last night was. If you stare at me while I'm asleep I will walk straight back out of your front door." Growled Draco, who clearly wasn't a morning person.

"Coffee?" smiled Harry.

"Coffee would be wonderful."

Harry wandered off into the kitchen, admiring the debris around the flat of the night before. His own and Draco's clothes were strewn in a path leading from sofa to bedroom. For some reason, his boxers were in the fish tank. He went into the kitchen and began making coffee for himself and Draco.

"Draco" he yelled. "How d'you take your coffee?"

"Hot, strong and sweet!" shouted the other man.

"Just like your men" whispered Harry, then said out loud "Coming right up!"

When Harry re-appeared in the bedroom, Draco was fast asleep again.

"Bloody Slytherins and Malfoys who can't stay awake for five minutes" he muttered, setting the coffee cup on the bedside table next to Draco and slipping back into bed.

"I am awake. I just have my eyes shut. That alright for you?"

"No need to be rude Drake, I was only muttering."

"Bloody Gryffindors" muttered Draco.

"Oi!" shouted Harry. "Now who's bloody muttering eh?"

Setting down his coffee cup, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Draco. Kissing him on the nose, he whispered 'Good morning you grumpy bastard.'

"I am not a grumpy bastard. I am a Malfoy. Occasionally, there does happen to be a subtle difference. But you wouldn't know."

"God Draco, what have I done? You're a proper bitch today!"

"The coffee will help" said Draco, reaching out to grasp the big mug of hot, strong, sweet coffee from the bedside table.

Harry decided the safest ting to do was to bugger off out until Draco-the-monster had left and Draco-the-kinda-nice-but-cocky man-boy had come back.

He decided to go out and pick up a couple of papers and some food for the day, so quickly got dressed, and pecked kiss onto Draco's once more sleeping forehead. Walking up the road towards the shop on the corner, Harry first began to think that things did not seem exactly right with the world. He knew they weren't when he heard the unmistakeable voice of Severus Snape whisper in his ear.

"You hid for a long time, Potter. Time to come out and face your adoring public I think."

He whirled round, and almost struck Snape as he did so. It was definitely him. The greasy black hair and hook nose of his ex-potions master was unforgettable. Especially the greasy black hair and hook nose of the potions master who had once tried to seduce him in detention.

"What are you doing here, Snape? How the hell did you find me?"

"Come with me Potter. This is not the kind of thing we can discuss on a muggle street."

Snape walked quickly off in the direction Harry had come, and beckoned him.

"Come on Potter."

"Where are we going?" Asked Harry, as always nervous in the company of someone who so clearly hated him.

"Your flat, you fool."

"But…" protested Harry.

"Don't worry Potter. I know who's there. I sent him."

* * *

A/N: Please RR, I lost my reviews when I was closed down as parseltonguediarist, so I need lots of reviewer love!

love to all

Lily


	4. Severus

Severus:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or any of JK's writings. Any references to other materials are unintentional unless otherwise stated. Any insult or inference is also unintentional.

This is for fifespice to sent me a review reminding me that this story still existed! Thanks!

Summary: Snape reveals all.

* * *

Draco Malfoy rolled over and slid out of the double bed, slim body protesting at the shock of being so rudely ripped from its warm cocoon. 'God Severus', he thought. 'This had better be worth it.' He dressed quickly and tidied around Harry's flat, but missed entirely the boxers hanging on the fish tank.

* * *

"Come on, Potter. We don't have all day." Said Severus Snape as he and Harry made their way back along the road to Harry's flat.

"But really, Harry" his tone turned a little kinder. "You must have thought it suspicious, your old enemy just appearing out of nowhere and needing your help."

'So Snape knows everything. He really did send him. Last night was all because of this bastard.' Thought Harry furiously. Harry decided to shock his old Potions professor with a few home truths.

"We fucked at school Snape." He paused. "There were times when the arguing was simple sexual tension. Surprising you never quite figured that out."

Snape seemed to freeze for a moment, as if not having had envisioned this kind of a revelation from the seemingly straight-laced Gryffindor.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Isn't that interesting?" Snape turned from Harry and strode off, leaving the young man with no choice but to run behind him to catch up.

* * *

They arrived back at Harry's, and he let them in quietly, not wanting to disturb Draco. Sadly, the blonde was already sitting on the sofa with another coffee. He was perfectly groomed, and dressed, providing a striking contrast to Harry, who was still scruffy and post-coital.

"You fucking traitor Malfoy" exploded Harry the minute he saw him. "You came here to make sure it was me, and you sold me to Snape. You bastard!"

"Don't be a bloody idiot Harry." Said Draco calmly. "As if I'd have ever put that much effort in to find you just to give you up to Severus. There was something in it for me to you know."

"Yeah? What?" argued Harry.

"You."

"Right." Interrupted Snape. "If you two are finished bickering, we need to go. "Potter, get some things, we're going."

"Oh yes?" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Nice little mini-break for three?"

"No, you fool. We're going to see Dumbledore." Said Draco from the sofa.

"Bullshit. You just want me away from the wards I've got on this place so you can get rid of me."

"Harry, will you get a grip" shouted Draco, jumping to his feet. "I don't know what's wrong with you. You were so nice earlier and know what's happened? Ex-headmaster wants to see you and you're going mental. Shut up for a minute and let Severus explain what's going on."

"Alright, alright." Harry sat down, a very confused and angry look marring his normally piercing green eyes.

"Dumbledore wants to see you because he is going to die soon. As you may know, he also lived on the Elixer of Life from Flamel's Philospoher's stone. Now the Elixer has run out, both he and Flamel are going to die. Dumbledore is too weak now to travel, and requests that you come to him." Said Snape, all the time not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Where." Said Harry, already simultaneously knowing and dreading the answer.

"Hogwarts." Said Draco.

"Fuck. Guess we'd better go then. Oh god. The Elixer. The Stone. Dumbledore. Fuck." Harry left the room, and came back a couple of minutes later dressed in a Victorian morning coat with black trousers and a midnight blue silk shirt underneath. He put on his boots and slid his wand up his sleeve.

"You do scrub up well Mr. Potter." Said Snape.

"Severus. Neither the time nor the place." Warned Draco.

Severus turned round to Draco, and his eye was caught by the fish tank, with its decorative pair of his god-son's boxers.

"What the hell, Draco?"

"Umm…last night…Potter…and umm…me….we umm…"

"Shagged." Said Harry, and walked out of the front door.

* * *

Anyway all, please R&R, love to you all

Lily


	5. Return to the Hogwarts

Unexpected Visitor Chapter 5.

Return to Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything which is related to Harry Potter. Funny, that. If I did, I'd write books not fanfiction. And you guys would lose out. Please be warned, this chapter is a little bit smuttier than before so if it isn't your bag then don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Summary: Harry is forced to return to Hogwarts because Dumbledore is dying and needs to see him. Snape and Malfoy accompany him.

* * *

The three men stepped out of Harry's flat.

"Right." Said Snape. "Where can we apparate from?" He had already discovered the anti-apparition wards surrounding Harry's flat when he had tried to apparate there that morning.

"There's any alley way about a hundred yards down the road." Said Harry flatly. He was nervous, not having apparated since leaving Hogwarts was bound to have left him rusty.

"Lets go. I'm bloody freezing and I need some breakfast." Announced Draco, setting off up the road at a ridiculously fast pace.

Snape, Harry and Draco apparated to the well known apparition point just outside the Hogwarts gates.

"Old place hasn't changed a bit" joked Draco, forgetting that he had only been there three days before.

Harry was silent. He hadn't looked up to see the castle yet, as though terrified of the memories it would bring back to him of the war, of losing his friends, of everything.

flash back

Harry sat up in the bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing, wincing as he stretched his arms above his still aching and bruised head. He touched his forehead, trying to figure out where the pain was coming from. His scar was ripped almost wide open.

"Bloody hell" he whispered, as the happenings of the last two days came back to him.

"Bloody, bloody, bloody hell." In his head, he saw everything. He saw Hermione fall. He saw Ron run her side, screaming curses as he did so. He saw Voldemort cursing him over and over again. He felt is own body twinge as he remembered the almost constant Cruciatus curses that the Death Eaters had fired at him. He tried to remember the night before the battle. The night with Draco. But his memory was not forthcoming. The last thing he could remember was he and Voldemort firing simultaneous curses, simultaneous bursts of green light from their Avada Kedavra. Being lifted into the air. Seeing Cedric. Seeing Molly and Arthur Weasley and feeling like he was going to die. Then his parents. All Voldemort's dead watching him as he threw off Prior Incantatem and threw the curse again.

It had struck Voldemort. Thrown the evil, snake faced man from his feet, then up into the air. More than anything, Harry remembered the impassive look on his mothers face as the ill-gotten life disappeared from Voldemort's body for the final time.

end of flash back

"Harry?" Draco had Harry by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" Harry raised his head, finally looking through the gates and seeing the castle. His scar burned with the fire and torture of that night.

Harry blinked twice, and looked at Draco.

"Yeah. I just, thought…I don't know. I'm fine, honest."

A house elf appeared in front of the trio with a 'crack'. "Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, Professor Snape, sirs, Headmaster Dumbledore requests your presences immediately please sirs."

They followed the house elf up to the school and through those oh so familiar corridors to Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione Granger" announced the elf to the stone gargoyle.

Harry winced again at the sound of his best friend's name, as the gargoyle sprang aside and the charmed staircase fell to their feet. Harry walked quickly up the stairs, closely followed by Draco, and at more of a distance, Snape, who dismissed the house elf with a well-aimed kick.

Dumbledore was sitting in the same chair he always sat in, but he was a shadow of his former self. Harry gasped.

"Professor, what's happened to you?"

"Old age has finally happened, Harry. And it's nice to see you too. What happened all these years? Not even a social owl every six months! Not even a Christmas card. Too busy hiding from the past were you?"

Draco watched as Harry's emotions wrote themselves across the easy-to-read features of the man's face. His emerald eyes flashed with anger, and he suddenly gave in to it.

"How would you know anything about hiding from anything? You weren't there. You didn't see your friends die. You didn't have to watch Hermione fall and see Ron nearly kill himself as he cradled her body. You didn't have to face all the people Voldemort had ever killed. I killed those people, Dumbledore. It was my fault. If I hadn't been friends with Ron, Arthur and Molly would still be alive. Cedric. I killed him. I asked him to take the cup with me. And you say I shouldn't have run away from that."

"So you are admitting you ran away from it then Harry?" asked Dumbledore in the same tone as always, gentle and caring.

"Yes. What was I supposed to do?" Harry slumped in front of the fire and rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. He was crying.

Draco knelt beside him. "Harry, don't cry baby. Don't."

"I hate myself Drake." Sobbed Harry through his fingers. "He took everything I had. My best friends. I am all I've got and I hate myself."

"You've still got me, Harry." Whispered the blonde into Harry's ear.

Dumbledore watched this exchange with interest.

"Harry. I have called you here for a reason." He said. "I need your help."

"What? What more can I do for this world? I even made it so that the Philosophers Stone had to be destroyed. So you're going to die and its still _all my fucking fault._"

"I need your help in the muggle world. We found you, but it has taken us nearly two years. You were brought up in the muggle world, you know your way around, you know how to find people."

"Who." Said Harry defeatedly.

"Ron Weasley, last seen in Nottingham. Neville Longbottom, thought to be in or near New York. Seamus Finnigan, last seen in Dublin, visiting relatives who will divulge nothing of his location. Narcissa Malfoy, who we believe has fled to France. There are many others"

"Why can't bloody Malfoy find his mother?" spat Harry.

"I was dis-owned by my family when I joined the light by refusing to take the Mark before the war. I have had no contact with my mother for six years." Said Draco, making Harry jump, because he was still sitting beside him.

"Why do you need them? Why should we make them come back too? They obviously don't want to be found."

Dumbledore looked at Harry as though he was an idiot. "We need them to testify Harry. There are sixteen Death Eaters facing the Dementors Kiss. The Azkaban Lords have said that all need evidence from two people. But as you know, someone can only testify against people three times. So you can, Mr. Malfoy can, Severus can. Even I can. But there are not enough survivors still in contact for us to have all the Death Eaters Kissed. We need more people."

"If I testify, will Bellatrix Lestrange receive the kiss?" asked Harry, remembering the woman as she sent Sirius to his death.

"Yes."

"Then I'm in. And I'll help you find the others. On one condition."

"What's that Harry?"

"That as soon as the trials are over, I can return to my normal life."

"I think we can arrange that. If you still wish to, that is."

"Good." The Gryffindor stood up and walked out the room.

* * *

Draco found him an hour later, doing ridiculously dangerous things around the Astronomy Tower on one of Madame Hooch's Cleansweep Sevens. Draco mounted the Comet 360 that was lying next to Harry's bag outside the broom shed, and soared up to join him. Harry alighted on the top of the tower, and Draco was there shortly after him.

"Come to gloat Malfoy?" asked Harry, sounding worryingly like he had all those years ago at Hogwarts.

"God Harry. You sound just like you did when you were 13." Joked the blonde, lazily slipping off the broom and into the window of the top room of the Astronomy Tower. Harry flung himself through the window after Draco and sat down on the floor.

"Sorry, Draco. It's just…you know, remembering. Being here is making everyting come back to me, it's horrible." The tears began to slip down his cheeks again.

Draco sat on the floor next to Harry and slipped his arm around the man's shaking shoulders. He simply sat there holding Harry as he cried, then gently tipped his head up on his finger. With his other hand, he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry baby. You've got me now."

Pulling Harry close, he kissed the man's wet cheeks, infinitely gentle and loving.

"I'm so sorry Drake." Whispered the Gryffindor.

"What for?"

"I don't know."

Draco kissed Harry's cheek again, then his jaw, feeling the slight stubble there. Then he kissed his lips, wet from the tears, but receptive and willing. He felt Harry slip his arms around him as though his life depended on that moment. As they sat together, kissing slowly, lazily, as though they had all the time in the world.

Suddenly, Harry pulled away from Draco and stood up.

"I can't do this Draco. It's either all or nothing."

Draco stood next to the bigger man and kissed him again.

"All, Harry. You and me against the world."

Harry kissed him back, hard and passionate, hands expertly undoing Draco's robes as he pushed him towards the sofa on the other side of the room. As Draco's robes slid from his pale shoulders, revealing only black boxers underneath, Draco felt Harry's hard length pressing into his thigh.

Draco felt his body responding to Harry. He quickly undid Harry's coat, slipping it off, and running his hands down the front of his partner's shirt. Harry's hands, which had been running all over Draco, suddenly slipped into his boxers, teasing the band around Draco's waist, and pulling them off the blonde's slim hips.

"Harry…" whispered Draco, breathless.

Harry froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't stop, Harry. Whatever you do, don't stop."

Harry's cold hands found Draco's cock, and he gently ran his finger down his length, remembering the last time they had done this in almost the very same place, almost exactly five years ago.

Draco has finally removed all of Harry's clothes, and they stood naked, pressed together, Harry's hand between them, caressing Draco towards orgasm.

"Harry…remember last time? Up here?"

It had been the first time they had given everything to each other. The screams had echoed off the stone walls of the room. It now seemed neither had been able to forget that magic night together, or the other nights which had followed it.

Draco was kissing Harry all over, his neck, his chest, sucking and biting his nipples, making the brunette moan with pleasure. He knelt in front of Harry, and took him in his mouth. Harry gasped.

* * *

A couple of blissful hours later, Harry awoke, Draco clasped tight into his arms.

"Morning baby" said the blonde sleepily. "Shit my back hurts!"

Sleeping on the sofa had helped neither of their backs, but emotional healing surpassed all physical problems.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! No there wont be anything smuttier to go here cause this story is about MORE THAN JUST SMUT! So please read and review. I love you all! Cookies to the nicest reviewers!

Lily x x x x


End file.
